Everytime
by aangxxxkatara
Summary: It's been four years, 4 incredibly long, heart broken years, and Toph's mind and dreams are still being haunted, and she still believes it's her fault he left all those years ago... R&R please I don't own the song or show


This actually made me want to cry when I was writing the beginning… I'm sorry if Sokka seems kinda mean in Toph's head… and sorry if there are any typos or grammar problems, it's like 12:40 A.M here and I'm practically falling asleep but I heard this song and instantly this came to me and I would've waited till morning I would've forgotten it… ok I'm done rambling now. Also note, I changed the lyrics a bit to fit Toph more… only two words tho.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender… hello It's called _fan_fiction

* * *

Taking a deep breath Toph sighed yet again, she couldn't get him out of her head, it had been 4 years, 4 incredibly long, heart broken years. She could feel the tears that threatened to fall, like so many nights before. _'Why Sokka? Why? Why'd you have to leave?' _she thought silently, biting her lip as a tear rolled down her pale cheek. _'It's not his fault.'_ and there was that voice again, that annoying voice that haunted her very dreams, _'You shouldn't have said a thing. Then maybe he would've stayed. I bet he did love you. He was just confused. But now he's gone and face it, he ain't coming back.'_ the harsh voice yelled.

"_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?"_

As she fought to shut the voice up she felt more tears slip unnoticed down her face. _'Don't deny it Toph. I would've stayed.' 'No… not again…' _Toph thought sadly, as she heard Sokka's voice drift through her mind, body, and her soul. She turned her face up toward the starry sky above, though it was useless to her, he was there to stay, and she was prepared for yet another sleepless night. "Why won't you leave me alone?!" Toph screamed out, tears falling and mixing with the rain water gathering beneath her bare feet. _'I can't, __won't__, cause I'm all in your head.'_

The world around her seemed to weep as the 16 year old fell to her knees and sobbed freely, heart shattering, at least the pieces were shattering again. She felt so helpless, so weak, so_ small_, every time she tried to get up and move on his voice would come back. she's tried to fly free, but only to fall, since her wings were so long ago broken. _'See, this is the reason I left.'_ Sokka's haunting voice taunted.

"_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I hear you in my dreams  
I hear your voice, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby"_

"Shut up." Toph hissed, voice laden with tears, "Please, just shut up!" as the rain poured down around her she stood, legs shaking, "Please," she whispered, tears still falling, "Please, Sokka, just leave me alone…" _'I've already told you, I CAN'T, why can't you just move on? Hmmm? I have, I have Suki. And you? Your alone, ALONE!' _"Please!" she pleaded, "Please stop… please…" Toph cried, "I can't take this any more… just please…"

"_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy"_

'_No.' _was all Sokka's warped voice hissed, _'It's all your fault you know. All. Your. Fault.' _"No… Sokka, Please, stop this!" Toph cried again, thunder cracking over her head, "Please, this isn't you! Where's the Sokka I know? WHERE?!" she screamed over the roar of the storm, "Just, STOP! Please!" and just when she thought that she had finally had the courage to fly again, she started falling, just like the many times before. _'NO!'_ this demon Sokka's voice hissed, _'You can't make me! Your just a stupid, Little, blind BRAT!' _his voice laughed.

"No…" was all she could choke out, her voice cracking as the tears poured down like the heavy rain. "Your not real… not real…" she kept telling herself over and over again.

"_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I hear you in my dreams  
I hear your voice, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby"_

'_It's your fault! Your fault I left! Just because YOU couldn't handle heartache! YOU couldn't handle the pressure of WAITING! Waiting for something that would've come!'_ Sokka's demon voice screamed. _'YOU COULDN'T CONTROL YOUR WEAKNESSES! THAT'S WHY I LEFT!' _Toph felt the her shattered heart fall, and shatter again and again. _'YOU have NO idea what pain you put ME through!' _he screamed, yet Toph could here a slight change in this voice… something was changing. "I'M SORRY!" she cried. "I'm so so so sorry!" she sobbed, barely realizing the rain was stopping, or the fact that her voice was echoing around her. "I-I didn't m-mean to…I guess I need you."

"_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry _

Ohhhh"

"Just, Please, please, _Please_, leave me alone, for once! Just let my dreams be to night!" Toph sobbed, "Your not the Sokka I know and love… just leave my dreams be for to night."

"_At night I pray  
That soon your voice  
Will fade away"_

"Why can't you leave me alone?! HUH?! WHY?! WHY NOT JUST ONE NIGHT?!?!" Toph yelled, the last of the thunder cracking softly, lighting shooting across the sky, illuminating her long ebony hair as it cascaded down her back in sheets of black silk with a blue/white glow. _"Because…" _at that Toph's eyes widened as she heard the sadness in his voice.

"Why?" she whispered, voice failing, but what she heard wasn't what she expected at all. _"Well… because…"_ Sokka's voice in her head trailed off and Toph was going to cry out again when…

"Because… I love you."

"_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I hear you in my dreams  
I hear your voice, it's haunting me."_

Toph turned around, eye's wide and her lip trembling, "S-Sokka…?" she trailed off, tears re-forming in her pale milky emerald eyes, "No… your not real… you can't be…" she cried softly, "Why must you haunt me so? Huh? Why?" she whispered.

Sokka sighed, the _real _Sokka, "Toph… please listen to me… I don't know what you mean by why must I haunt you but I am real… just please, listen to me… I-I'm sorry I left, It's not, I repeat _NOT_ your fault… I was just scared… but I really and truly love you…" he trailed off, as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"_I guess I need you baby" _They both whispered softly, Sokka wiping a stray tear off her cheek.

* * *

A/N Like I said before sorry in advance for any typos and or grammar problems… and the first person to tell me the name of the song (in _italics... _Which should be easy to get) and the person who sings it I'll write 'em a one shot… any pairing, preferably Tokka... It's the best one I can write… now that I've officially finished Tokka A to Z (which the last letters will be posted soon.) I have more time on my hands.

Iight review on your way out! PEACE!


End file.
